


Frilly

by Jackitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackitty/pseuds/Jackitty





	Frilly

Living with Equius made Aradia thick skinned for lot of things that she could end up seeing in their room. The hoof beast art wasn't so bad after you got used to it (and adjusted the mobile to hide some parts of it) perhaps the sweaty towels where the worst, their smell where insupportable after a while but seeing your boyfriend in a dress was definitively a thing you weren't used to see in your room.  
He was wearing one of those maid outfits you had seen some of his alternates use when Vriska and Meenah convoked their army to fight each other, it was a funny day really you got your corpse party after all! And you remember lots and lots of people using some weird looking clothes, but you attributed that to the fact it was the day of the human celebration of fake monsters and candy distribution…you always forget the name of it hal…hall…hellaween! yeah thats it! But…it was neither close of that day and you don't remember any costume party you've been invited for , meanwhile the tall troll looked like a sproonbeast caught in the headlights.

"Ah…Aradia I…" 

the Zahhak didn't dare move from his spot and even from the little distance between them Aradia could see how stiff and sweaty he had become, she had to think a little to understand what was going on but when the things clicked in her think pan she smiled widely with her nice dull teeth

"I see what`s going on." she said with a low sultry voice

Equius gulp was audible from where she stood

"If you are into it you just could have told me darling" she approached him with a soft expression "To tell the truth you look really hot like this" she says while their bodies meet and the arian pass her hands in her matesprit greedy locks.

Being with Equius though you one or two things about him and difficulty acceptance was his middle name (if…middle names was a thing trolls had…anyway) it was job, no, her duty to make Equius unwind of all that what was proper or not stuff. She loved to see how fast his face flustered and his hands bring to grab her and on the same time not to, she though it all was adorable on that big wall of muscles. 

But that time Equius didn't do any of those thing.  
As in the extreme opposite he looked uneasy, distressed even, he didn't looked Aradia`s direction instead his gaze was intensely directed to the ground besides her and his hands where turned into thing fists, his whole body was tense and Aradia could feel that something was wrong, very wrong.

"It`s not…i…" he back away slightly to break the embrace, he cover his face with both hands and you swear you could find it hilarious any other day that you where not so preoccupied with him.  
He`s not going to finish the sentence,you realize, so if he`s not telling you what`s wrong you will to take the reigns.  
You grab one of his big clammy hands covering his face and pull trying bring him to the main room, you succeed until a point but he stop on his tracks when you get to the room`s door.

"Are the…" he bite down his lip and you wait "…The curtains are closed…?"

"I will see." you pap his hand and move to the living room closing all the windows and curtains, and then the door for good measure, when you finish you call him.  
He enter the room cautious scanning the room to make sure the curtains where pulled and no one would jump on them in that moment. He walks slowly to you, grabbing the sides of his dress with a worried expression, you sing to he sit on the couch and he do so still not looking at you.  
You don't sit down yet, you take a time to look down to him.  
You are not angry at him! actually, you find him like this very hot! all shy, sitting properly for someone wearing a skirt with those big, muscled legs peeking under those frill petticoat nNHG! You want so much to slide your hands down that dress and grab that butt WOW!  
Ok…tone down Aradia, it`s feeling time now.

"So…" you start finally siting down next to him " Want to tell me whats wrong?"

"Do we really have to?" your heart clenches when you realizes how…weak his voice is.

"Yes we do."

He was looking at the coffee table as it possessed the answers of the universe, you used that time to examine him a little more: The beads of sweat forming on his face, the way the fabric looked too thigh in some parts of his chest ,oh, there some dark sweat spots growing under his pits…it going to be a hell to clean. He still hadn't said anything,so you move your hand on top of his and squeeze, you will wait all the time he needs.  
"When…Nepeta and i where younger we used to do do dress up tea parties" he smiled still not looking at you "She would arrange lots of different outfits, per example copies of each other outfits." That time Aradia smiled, they are so precious together oh my god.  
"One day…she brought this" he said gesturing to himself "At the time i don't gave it more than a glance as it was some jest of her part, but…" you squeezed his hand again and gave an tiny smile to him, when he finally looks at you, even worried the way he is, you heart throbs in happiness.  
"I found this attire…appealing. And i was compelled to wear it since i-…" he scratch the back of his head, his next words come slowly and uncertain "Since am not."

"Bullshit." 

"Aradia!" 

But it`s true! Totally and utterly bullshit and you kind of want to say that to him, but you will have to wait, so you resign yourself to just make the biggest pout possible and cross your arms while the Sagittarius looked at you indignant for what you just said.

"Im not nice looking Aradia, not even my astounding physic make things better"

"But didn't you said the ancient high class troll always though that the more muscled you where the better?" ah, you just an keep you mouth shut can you? "Isn't that why we have all that pictures of frisking muscled hoof beast all around your hive?"

"It`s different!" he raises his voice but quickly he regrets it "Even trying to achieve such look i find myself still…rather…ridiculous looking. Im big and break things and i`m just plainly gross, you can't say I'm not, these are just facts..."

You think you could hear your heart shattering a bit

"But when i dress like that, i find myself…prettier" he start messing with his hair, like a big grub "But, I know i should not feel like this it`s not right and-and i know if anyone find out they would just dismiss it as another 'weird kink' but it`s really not it1s nothing sexual and i think that makes things even WORSE i mean-"

You kiss him.

"…But Ara--"

You kiss him again.  
And again.  
You feel those cracked lips on yours and let your tongues wind together until you finally break away, both breathless and flushed so you speak again.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen to me well mister" you grab his face for good me sure,showing how serious you are being "For starters, you are handsome."

"Aradia" he whines.

"Shut it" and he does.

"Your hair is handsome, your face is handsome"

"My nose have been broken several times and i canter stop chipping my teethes"

"SHOOSH!" you make the best indignant face you can and this seem to make him feel guilty enough to let you start again, you take a deep breath and brush one of his locks off his face and kiss his nose "As i was saying…you face is handsome, and so are your arms, and your pectorals, and your legs, and your everything." you touch each part you mention while looking at him right in the eye and you can see him starting to sweat again.  
"If you like wearing this, if it makes you happy and I am happy but don't say you are not beautiful" you make your foreheads touch and you continue "You are one of the most beautiful troll i ever meet , sweat and everything."

His face gets blue and again he seem to cannot look at you you just loves the way he looks like that.

"Thank you." he says, and you just want to hug him, and that what you do.

"So…" you start "That means no lewd things will be done with you wearing that?" you mock his pronounce making the lewd sound more like 'lood' , he grimace and you snicker.

"Id prefer not to soil the dress any worse than it is"

"It looks like you just bought it! dot worry so much." you move to sit on his lap and this time he don't seem to mind this time "Hey, you like high hells too?" you ask truly curious

"Ive tried once, but it pained my feet horribly"

"We could as Kanaya if she have something that fits you oh OH! We could ask her to do a proper dress to you, i mean, not that it isn't pretty but she could sew something that could be wear everywhere"

"Im not going to walk outside in dresses " he said indignant 

"Muhh" she pouted again "but you would look good" she flicked his nose and snuggled on him

"We will see…"

You both spender the rest of the day at home watching movies and watching Equius pacing around in his beautiful dress.

 

   


End file.
